


Morning Rites

by MiChiAzalie



Category: Fate/EXTRA
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiChiAzalie/pseuds/MiChiAzalie
Summary: It was going to be one of those days. Hakuno had no doubts about it. The moment she opened her eyes and saw her nightgown pulled up and Gilgamesh looking up at her from between her legs, that ever-present mischevious smirk tugging firmly at his lips, it was more than just a little bit obvious.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

At first, there was only darkness; a darkness as profound as the vacuum of space. There was a trace of _something_ against her skin that she could feel even through her asleep perception, threatening to rouse her from her slumber, but disappeared long before she could bring anything into focus. Whatever it was, she paid it no mind, unconsciousness setting again once more as she relaxed against the softness of the sheets.

Her thoughts ebbed once more, swallowed by the blackness of sleep in a bliss that unfortunately did not last; Hakuno groaned in slight discomfort as someone mounted the bed, leaning over her legs and slowly crawling between them. Fingers brushed against her skin, following the curve of her ribcage and down onto her hips.

A tongue lapped over her belly, trailing down a wet path to where her sex was. Her state of semi-unconsciousness only added to the intensity. Hakuno grumbled sleepily, and when her tormentor looked up, he could sort of make out the fluttering of eyelashes as she seemed to be slowly blinking into relative consciousness.

" _Nhm_?" she mumbled, stirring a bit but not quite waking up before shutting her eyes again.

A particularly hard nip at her inner thighs was what _finally_ jolted Hakuno awake with a start. She moved up on reflex —an instinct branded into her back at the Holy Grail War on the Moon, when everyone and everything was most likely a threat to overcome. Her head felt dizzy after getting up so quick, and she was vaguely able to make out the figure between her legs through the blurriness of her clouded vision, but as she started to become more grounded into reality there was no mistaking the man that was currently nestled between her legs.

She gave out a barely audible sigh, a sound that she alone could hear.

It was going to be one of those days. Hakuno had no doubts about it. The moment she opened her eyes and saw her nightgown pulled up and Gilgamesh looking up at her from between her legs, that ever-present mischevious smirk tugging firmly at his lips, it was more than just a little bit obvious.

Still, she let her body relax at the realization, feeling a little stupid that she had been startled upon awakening when it should be obvious that there was only one person who would try to get her attention in such a way and at such a time.

 _Do you even know what moderation means?_ Was what she wanted to say.

What came out instead was-

“What… _What_ -”

Hakuno stumbled with words as her bleary, brown eyes locked with Gilgamesh’s. The smirk on his lips showed his canines all too clearly in an image that looked most definitely like that of a predator.

“You were looking rather amusing this early in the morning,” he told her casually in a raspy voice, as if he had been awake for only a few more minutes than she had been. “So restless, practically begging me to just embrace you, then and there. Who would have thought? Plain as you may be, you can still be entertainingly tempting even when the blackness of sleep has consumed you, Hakuno.”

What a wordy way to say that his dick was just as stubborn as him.

"How very touching," Hakuno deadpanned tiredly.

She tried to sit up, knowing she would not be allowed any more minutes of sleep, but she was pushed down onto the mattress by the weight of Gilgamesh’s grip on her. He was still nestled between her legs, and his hands were holding her hips in a tight grip that could bruise her if he were to put a little bit more of pressure into it. He was looking up at her with a familiar possessive glint in his eyes.

“Don’t deny me of my pleasures now, Hakuno; I have decided I shall be staying here for a while, and so you ought to act upon my desires accordingly. To be permitted to be taken care of by none other than the king is a praise that not many get to feel, after all,” Gilgamesh purred, leaning down to toy with her underwear.

 _Oh, silly me, yes, of course._ What was being awakened at… what? 5 AM? compared to the fickle desires of the King?

His eyes were half-lidded, laced with a look that shouldn't be showing on his eyes at such a time.

Not that she looked any better. The curls of her brown hair were splayed everywhere in a mess of tangles, and the nightgown that she wore could barely grasp onto her shoulders, so the skin was peeking from beneath in a picture that hardly left anything to the imagination -although she had the impression that it didn’t matter how many layers of clothing she wore or not, under his gaze she might as well be wearing none. 

A slow smirk curled his lips as he pushed her underwear to the side with well-practiced ease. He didn’t miss the shaky, quiet exhale of breath as he pressed his lips against her clit, working them up and down it. Pleasure thrummed wetly into her head, her clear perception slowly dissipating in bliss. Her hands grabbed a fistful of sheets to steady herself.

“If you keep pouring those 'praises' so graciously I might start thinking you’re more than a little fond of me,” she managed to somewhat tease through gasps, trying to ignore the long, tender laps against her slick flesh that only grew ever more maddening in intensity as she fought for focus.

At the sound of her voice, he pulled his tongue away from her slit only to replace it with a finger that moved slowly along her slippery heat, barely scratching over every trembling fold.

"Oh, but you would like that, wouldn’t you, Hakuno?” she didn’t need to look down to know there was a smirk on his lips as he spoke. “It does seem my Master does have her pride after all. Do you truly believe of yourself to be so desirable?” he hummed against her skin before closing his lips around a spot on her tight, close to her wetness but yet not quite. Hakuno winced, not unpleasantly so, knowing that will most probably leave a mark.

"Were you expecting me not to? How else am I supposed to keep up with you, Gilgamesh?" she hit back.

He gave out a short snort of laughter before the teasing feathery-light touch of his finger disappeared, his answer being a long, but much slower lap against her folds. Her knuckles whitened as she gripped the sheets even tighter, pleasure creeping up through her tightening sex as it clenched around nothing with each long and pressured lick.

She breathed out a long moan when she felt the tip of his tongue lapping up against the shivering nub of her clit in slow circling patterns. She instinctively raised her hips, grinding hard into his warm mouth as she sought out for more friction, to which he repeated the movement several times whilst she continued to pant out in pleasure.

She felt his tongue slide away from her clit and down her entrance to lap at the wetness that was dripping down to her thighs. Her knees buckled as he swept over every fold, stealing whatever thoughts she might have had still running through her head. She could feel herself slipping further away, moans of pained pleasure falling upon her lips when he entered her with his tongue and started probing, occasionally removing it to lap around.

Gilgamesh’s rapidly thrusting tongue was building up a rippling heat in her that she all but let wash over her. He held her hips in a steady grip and continued eating her out until her eyes rolled back into her head and she arched one last time, letting out another groan as she spasmed, her walls clenching and unclenching into a climax that seemed to have no end.

She could hardly even register when Gilgamesh’s head left her sex and trailed up a path of kisses, starting from her navel and going up to her breasts, mouthing them through the fabric of her gown before he pulled away and leaned in for a kiss, almost triumphantly so, letting her taste her own release as he moved to straddle her. She groaned against his lips, legs twitching along with the rest of her body in post-orgasmic bliss.

When he pulled apart from her, his left thumb went to rub at her moist lips, watching her chest heave as the last few tremors of her release dissipated into the nothingness as she collected her breath. The knowing smirk he gave her was that of a man who had gotten away with what he wanted.

“Ah, I believe I get this now,” Gilgamesh crooned into her ear, reaching down to stroke her needy sex again. The brunette twitched violently, as if she had been struck with electricity, still oversensitive from her earlier orgasm.

“…You get _what_?” Hakuno asked against the fingers of Gilgamesh's other hand against her lips, half-dazed, her blush now reaching down her neck. “You- don’t tell me you’re trying to make a point now of all times-”

Gilgamesh slid a finger inside Hakuno, meeting little resistance from how wet she still was, and her indignant stance died off. She let out a quivering moan at that and he laughed, not unkindly so.

“Nothing of the sort. I am merely satisfying my curiosity.”

She wanted to tell him that there was little difference between what she said and what he claims he was trying to accomplish, and that if that were so, things definitely didn't work that way, but whatever Hakuno was going to say was interrupted by a cry when another of his fingers joined the one he had been working in and out of her lazily, her train of thought lost again in a yelp of shocked surprise that was too interrupted when his lips pressed against her own. The sway of their lips was slow and lazy whilst he scissored her, earning soft moans that he swallowed whole as she arched against his grip.

The asshole was trying _harder._

He bit at her lower lip and the kiss broke.

“That you want me,” he told her, punctuating each word with a thrust of his fingers, kissing her with an intimacy that no one else would ever provide as she was reduced to mewling helplessness beneath his hands. She merely moaned, spread her legs farther, and clung to him.

“That you need me,” he sped up the thrusting of his hand, each of his words sending tremors through her body. He fucked her with his hand carelessly, not bothering for gentleness.

He roughly swept his thumb in a tight circle over her clit, smearing her slickness over that nub of sensitive flesh.

“You’re mine,” he grinned when his sought response was a keen of his name as she came around him, leaking wetness all over his hand.

Only when she was completely, utterly spent did he slow down and withdrew his hand, licking the saltiness of her release away from his fingers, gazing deeply into her glassy eyes.

As she caught her breath, she stole a glimpse at the clock that rested on a nearby night table.

5.30 AM. The sky didn’t even start breaking dawn.

_Damn._

She gave out a breathless sigh before continuing, “I don't know why I'm even asking, but how long will you drag this on today?” she gave him a somewhat cheeky look, already knowing the answer to that.

Of course she knew.

His signature smirk was back against his lips as he leaned back and motioned her to lay into his lap.

“Hmph. As much as I please, of course; I deem it only fair that you take responsibility for your actions now, Hakuno."

Take responsibility.

Somehow, through half-lidded eyes, she managed to narrow them at him as she went to sit up against the mattress.

"Wasn’t it _you_ who started all of this?"

"But I'm under the impression you didn't exactly mind, did you?” he asked, eyes glinting with suggestive mischief.

Shaking her head, her insides still tingling and pulsing comfortably, she succumbed, already moving to climb on top of him.

She knew, ever since she took his hand back then, that having him as a cohabitant would not be sugar and rainbows, that there would be countless of new details she’d discover about him throughout however long they managed to live and that they would probably bring her one step closer to insanity, but there truly were several things that would always remain the same, one being his drive, another being how absolutely selfish and self-indulging he was. She wondered, idly, if this was his own warped definition of bonding or some kind of coping mechanism -but that sounded too dramatic.

Hakuno tried not to muse much about it, lest she ruins the mood for herself by stupidly getting invested in some stray thought about an asshole who had no concept of moderation or healthy sleep schedules.

What a long morning. It was truly one of those days


	2. Chapter 2

Somehow, she had developed some kind of odd domestic life with her Servant, if the roller coaster of migraines that was being the center of Gilgamesh’s unrelenting attention could be called such. Neither one of them could probably be able to tell when that happened. It probably didn’t matter.

During that time, it didn’t take long for Hakuno to learn that the one major downside of living in with Gilgamesh was becoming his one and only person to whom he could turn to for each and every need and whim he felt like indulging in -that, and the total lack of privacy as well. Hakuno couldn’t really remember when the last time Gilgamesh had more or less maintained some semblance of personal space with her after leaving the Moon Cell was.

Aware of how her morning had started, she knew that the rest of the day would prove to be difficult, especially if Gilgamesh had something in his mind. Granted, Hakuno was already well aware that he liked sex, but there were times in which he seemed to get more _intense_ than usual, which was as tiring as it was disconcerting -and not the first time it’s happened, considering she’s already lost track of the number of times she had woken up just like she did today, to the feeling of his hands groping her beneath her pajamas or to the feeling of his tongue as he ate her out in the dead of night.

This looked like it was going to be a repeat of those other times, and she couldn’t help but find it a little bit ridiculous -it was hard not to when he acted more like a teenager than _she_ did-, but more than anything, this felt more like the start of a bad omen, because when a day started out like this, it usually only got worse and she would end up having to parse the real meaning behind Gilgamesh’s dubious whims and appetite for sex.

A part of her still hoped the sensation was wrong this time, even if she already knew that it most probably wasn’t because she hadn’t even had the time to make and _eat_ breakfast that she had been taken three times already, having done anything to prompt it aside from being there and merely existing. At this point she didn’t think he needed any prompting, which in turn brought her to where she was now. 

She had stepped into the shower with nothing else in her mind than the intent of getting rid of the remnants of his and her own spent on her skin -although, in spite the mess of it all, even she found herself sighing, not unpleasantly so, at the feel of the way her body ached from being so pleasurably used. She only had one person to blame that for; Gil was truly a bad influence.

The warm water that trickled down felt nice on her aching limbs as she lathered herself with soap. Hakuno closed her eyes, taking it all in and _almost_ entirely forgetting that Gilgamesh was in one of his moods, but suddenly an arm was wrapped around her waist and a wet body pressed against her back and she was reminded of that little detail all too quickly.

Of course she wouldn't be left in peace.

Hakuno knew who this was -no one else was so upfront with their touches, after all, and it wasn’t like there was anyone else there that could have stepped inside the shower with her, so there was only but one option, really.

“Gil… can’t we leave this for any other moment but now?”

She turned her head to look at him, giving him a sort of a wary look because even though she would not say no to a good round of stress relief, she knew she was getting sore and she wanted if only a few minutes worth of break so that she could finally feel _clean_ and more or less rested -an exercise in futility, as the next thing he did, smug expression on his face all the while, was to sneak a hand between her legs, ghosting around her thighs.

“Hm, but pray tell, where’s the pleasure in that? Waiting would simply ruin the allure,” he murmured against the skin of her neck, the fingers of his other hand trailing down her nape to her spine until they went to rest against her left hip -he certainly had memorized her weak spots and knew where exactly he had to touch and push.

His hot breath against her skin as his lips latched on her neck, coupled with the feeling of his roaming hands parting her legs before his clever fingers slipped inside her slick, sensitive entrance was the only confirmation she needed on whether he wanted to drag this on or not -if she even needed one to begin with, which at this point she doubted she did.

She almost wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it, though -Hakuno swore that it didn’t matter what she did, any action, innocuous as it was, could become potential fuel for Gilgamesh’s unrelenting drive. Doesn’t he even have a refractory period, or what? What the fuck was even her life?-, but instead of that, a groan slipped from her lips. Hakuno rested her head against Gilgamesh’s broad shoulder, wincing after the first finger slipped inside, the soreness of their previous rounds starting to get to her.

She couldn’t say this had caught her by surprise, either; the moment she had felt his hands on her she knew she would be doing anything but shower. She still kind of hoped she would have been allowed to shower, a small part of her thinking Gilgamesh’s usual policy of ‘not embracing in cold surfaces’ would have acted as a deterrent to taking her there too, but in the end she should have known better than that.

Water still running, Gilgamesh moved his fingers inside her quickly. The sound she made when he brushed against her soft spot was a broken cry that sounded both relieved and frustrated, her insides sore and burning but still managing to endure the sting of penetration. She was starting to doubt she even had anything left anymore in her to give him, and yet there she was, ignoring the clear signs of fatigue that her body was giving her as his fingers brushed against her soft spot again and again until she was all but a twitching mess against him.

“You don’t want me to stop now, do you?”

Her lips pursed and her brows furrowed as she debated with herself if she could give him a verbal answer to that or not, having the feeling that if she opened her mouth now, only another frustrated groan would come out instead, which would only prove him right and she didn’t really want to add more fuel to his ego.

At her lack of response, and like the smug bastard that he was, Gilgamesh was already making moves to remove those rubbing fingers of his, and she didn’t need to turn around to know that he was looking disgustingly satisfied at getting away with this again.

Oh no, not today; she hadn’t been interrupted again for sex only for him to pull this shit on her.

“Hm, you do know I could just leave you h-”

Hakuno thought she must have surprised him slightly when she caught his wrist before he pulled his fingers out because his grip tensed for a short moment -not something that he would admit, being nothing short of perfect as he was, but it lasted enough for her to notice. She pushed those fingers back inside of her, searching for the spot they were brushing against earlier, and when she found it, she began to use his hand to chase after her own pleasure, too frustrated to even feel embarrassed or self-conscious about it.

She felt a beat of laughter against her nape when that initial shock of his disappeared -there one moment, gone the next.

“Antsy, aren’t we? If you can keep up, then I shall give you everything I have.” Her heart raced at his hushed words.

…And as it usually happened, this fourth time he decided to ‘indulge in her flesh’ had come out of nowhere; one moment there was water trickling down her body, and the next the faucet was turned off and she had Gilgamesh’s hips against her own, bodies fitting together like pieces of a puzzle, shower interrupted and her morning routine completely thrown straight out of the metaphorical window because the King she had become so fond of was materialistic, selfish and he always came first to anyone.

Hakuno gasped when those fingers left her, breaking free from her grip only for Gilgamesh’s hands to grab her by the waist and move her around so that he could push her back against the cold tiled wall. One of Gilgamesh’s hands then hooked under her left knee and raised it to hold in his arm while the other was against her right hip, holding her tightly as he moved to line himself.

She was leaning with her back against the unforgiving, hard marbled tiles of the shower, hands pressing firmly against his shoulder to hold herself steady as he spread her legs further, her only remaining leg on the floor trembling slightly at that -a position that was admittedly a little precarious and improvised, much more than she was used from him, but that she had no other choice but to accept.

Apparently he decided she had enough teasing for the day, because suddenly she felt his cock press against her and he wasted no time in slamming it inside of her and knocking the breath out of her lungs, her dripping wetness easing the rather sharp entrance.

Hakuno’s lips parted at the sudden feeling of his manhood entering, the groan that was about to fall from her lips silenced when he crashed his lips against hers, nibbling on her bottom lip, drinking in the quivering mewling sound she let out at that. She clenched down around him involuntarily and was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath.

He started to thrust into her in a merciless rhythm that left them both breathless, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh hanging in the air. Their surroundings were a little cramped, but it felt all so good; their kisses were a messy show of need as they coaxed more sounds of pleasure out of one another, their hips meeting with every thrust. A particular shift of his hips as he changed of angle had them both groan at the added friction, her own soreness partially forgotten when his cock rubbed against the spot she wanted it to.

She was obscenely slippery with the remains of soap that she had not been able to wash away, coating her body in an imagery that no wonder had given him the drive to take her for the fourth time that day -but still, she thought that the sound of their skin slapping together as he slid inside of her with practiced ease was the most obscene of all, the bathroom filled with gasps, groans, moans, skin slapping against soaked skin, and sloppy kisses. The desperate neediness of it all only increased her desire for more.

Gilgamesh groaned against her skin, licking and niping at the spots in her neck that were already starting to bruise as he ignored the bitter taste of soap lingering there, the sensation of his teeth barely scraping on her skin sending shocks of electricity down her spine. He wasn’t even trying to hide how riled up he was as his fingers dug into her waist to keep her from slipping away, finding her bare body curving and fitting against his in all the right ways.

Both of them knew he wasn’t going to let go any time soon; he was going to keep holding her there and slamming into her until she was completely unable to move, making the heat deep inside her grow.

“You’re getting so wet again already…” his thrusts became slower and deeper then, as if he were making a statement with the way he was burying himself into her. “This is more of a treat for you than anything, isn’t it?”

She felt her ears grow hot at the words, the warmth extending to the rest of her face down her neck -as per usual, the paleness of her skin betrayed her as it always did every time he whispered sweet dirty nothings in her ear. She found she couldn’t decide whether she loved the sudden rush Gil seemed to get from this or if it made her feel exasperated by force of habit. Perhaps it was a bit of both, as all things considered she could hardly help herself either, could not control how violently her body reacted to him every time he acted on the impulse, succumbing every time to the thought that his lips were just as swollen as hers and that he was hard because of her.

Frankly, it was a thought that was more arrogant that she would have liked from herself, but it made her heart flutter pathetically against her chest.

Her breaths were coming quick and short, the feel of his manhood inside her filling her in the most fantastic of ways. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders as he kept the pace slow and deep. Barely able to, she tried to gather her breath enough to speak:

"Gil," she said, her voice a raspy sound of longing, “please, just-just f-”

The rest of whatever she was going to say was muffled by his mouth against hers again.

When her leg started giving out, Gilgamesh stopped but didn’t pull out. Instead, he let go of her leg and shifted their positions enough to allow Hakuno to stand on her two legs and regain some of her balance, being glad of that simple gesture being the last coherent thought that ran through her head before his hands moved to cup her backside and pulled her upright so that he was thrusting straight up into her, gripping her by the waist to support her weight.

Hakuno practically keened at both the sudden change of position and pace, the way he seemed to be able to get in even deeper now coaxing a high-pitched sound between a moan and a shriek out of her lips as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his waist so as not to fall. Her head tossed back and out came groans and moans of pleasure as he fastened his pace again, unabashed.

Another wave of euphoria coursed through her body when he bucked violently against her, making the both of them groan in unison. He leaned down her neck to nip and suck it, fingers digging into the soft flesh of her waist as he supported her whole weight. She could feel him trembling against her as he seemed to make an effort not to come right there -the way he was moving his hips, breathing uneven, was making it obvious. He was as sore as she was.

Eventually, a familiar warmth pooled between her legs too, insides clenching and unclenching in anticipation and from then on she didn’t last long. She threw her head back and dug her nails into his back, a shaky gasp being all the warning Gilgamesh got from her before the legs wrapped around him tightened as she found release, her body going rigid in bliss as she rode the waves of yet another orgasm.

After that, the world around her felt hazy. He came after a few shallow thrusts with a raspy hiss of his own, his come flooding inside her making her oversensitive, spent body twitch.

For a long moment -or at least what she thought was too long of a moment-, she simply stood slumped against him as he kept her pinned against the wall with his arms wrapped securely around her waist and her own legs wrapped around him, that being all she could do for the time being until her shaky legs regained some of their former strength. The moment was filled with their ragged breathing, and with the hazy cloud of arousal finally gone as he slipped out of her and slowly settled her back on the floor, Hakuno took notice at how Gilgamesh was staring down at her with more intensity than she had ever seen him look at something before, and quite frankly, it was a little disconcerting.

“I believe I like you like this,” he purred against her ear, sounding exactly like someone who had just gotten away with something as a predatory gleam showed in his eyes. “Much more amusing; all that blood on your face suits you well.”

Gilgamesh made that sound like a compliment when in any other context and said by anybody else it probably wouldn’t be.

Finally finding her own voice, Hakuno replied:

“Why, _why_ here?” she asked in a shaky breath.

“Why not?” Gilgamesh asked back, his voice a husky rasp that had Hakuno trembling at the sound of it.

She glanced down momentarily to where their bodies had been connected, and watched how a string of mixed fluids formed a bridge between his manhood and where it had just been before he pulled out. She couldn’t help the tremor that coursed through her whole body.

_Focus._

“…Because I thought you _hated_ doing it in cold, slippery floor? Because it was ‘unsuitable’, cold and awkward and you heard nothing but complaints whenever you did?” Hakuno asked dryly after a short pause, her arms still gripping his shoulders for support as her wobbly legs were barely holding up her own weight anymore.

“Seeing that you are slicked obscenely so in soap, why would I not desire to embrace you again, slippery floor or not? You're making odd questions again,” he elaborated as one arm remained firmly around her waist, keeping her steady, grounded to him. He ghosted the fingertips of his other hand along her neck where he was certain she would have a set of deep bruises tomorrow, leaving goosebumps in his wake.

“Gil— it's, what, 10 AM? And we already did it _four times_ today.”

“I don’t see how that’s an issue; everything that is Kishinami Hakuno is property of mine; I indulge in my treasures as I see fit,” he said as a matter of fact. The fingers of his other hand tapped against her waist, as if waiting for an answer, but she honestly didn't know what to say to that.

Hakuno sighed, reaching a hand to brush back her fringe as it kept clinging uncomfortably to her forehead. “I think that if I had another day for every individual thing that gets you going, I'd be immortal.”

He visibly scoffed at that.

“Don’t so casually make such assumptions; if you must know, you’d have a few years more at most.” She wanted to tell him that that didn’t quite contradict her early statement, but he continued before she could say anything more. “You never get to enjoy the finer things in life, and yet you’re here complaining about such trivial matters as if there was such a stipulated time to partake in the simple pleasures of the flesh. Simply preposterous. You should know better than that, Hakuno.”

_Finer things?_

She exhaled lowly at that.

“Besides,” he continued, sly grin like that of a predator still fixed on his face, “If I were to guess, I’d say you’re drawn to this just as much. You’re no stranger to making demands of your own, are you not? After all, haven’t you shown me so boldly what you can do when overcome with desire? I shall let you know it’s a sight I intend to see more often.”

The brunette could feel herself go bright red again at the embarrassing nature of the question as the hand trailing along her neck reached up and caressed the side of her face. When she looked up to him, though, Gilgamesh was not… smirking in the way she was expecting him to -after so much of her time being monopolized by him, Hakuno had come to know and memorize almost if not all of his smirks. This time around, his face looked expectant, although with an edge of something dangerous still lingering close by in his expression that Hakuno didn’t know what to make of. It would be much easier if he was just smirking, because then it would just be Gil being Gil or Gil trying to mess with her head.

Instead, she was met with this.

“Ah, look at you just now, blushing so demurely,” he said, the hand cupping her cheek moving down her neck again to trace imaginary patterns against her collarbone. “But is it not so, Hakuno?”

 _And whose fault is that?_ She gave a roll of her eyes but the flush on her face had already given her away. That he was keeping his darkening eyes on her all the while wasn’t helping.

Through the embarrassment, she thought that she was getting closer to whatever point he was trying to make, but rather than trying to decipher the real meaning behind Gilgamesh’s wording, Hakuno thought she’d better give him a blunt answer of her own.

“You just want to ruin me for everyone else,” she said, both answering and at the same time not quite answering him.

Gilgamesh hummed, a sound that she thought was meant to be approving, before his grin grew wider.

“Hm, but do I truly need to, when every part of you has been yearning for me with uncontrollable longing already? I do wonder,” he trailed off with a tone of voice sounding somewhere between mocking and evil. “Or is it that you deny it? As it seems, I have yet to hear a befitting response coming out from your lips. Now, let us see you walk the walk, _Master_. I believe I shall find this entertaining.”

Despite how prying the conversation had turned, Hakuno simply… blinked at him, and if he noticed the sudden shift in her demeanor he decided not to comment on that, watching her intently instead with that gaze that seemed to physically pin her in place, the one that told her as well that he expected a more or less immediate answer out of her.

However, she couldn’t give him one right away because she was too busy having an epiphany of her own -this probably wasn’t the time nor the place to have one of those, but apparently it was true that there was a first time for everything.

That’s… huh.

Hakuno broke from her meditation to stare bemusedly at him. When she opened her mouth to speak no sounds came out from her, which she knew it made her look rather silly.

Did she hear him well or was this not Gilgamesh for ‘I want some sort of confession on how much you can’t go without me?’ He was usually more upfront about these kinds of things, though. This had to be some sort of elaborate joke she wasn’t aware of. 

“That's- You’re-You’re…”

In those moments during which she fumbled with words and debated whether or not to tell him he was full of shit, she vaguely noticed that in the end, at her lack of witty remarks, he had derailed the subject to where he knew he had the upper hand, but fine, _fine;_ it was fine. Two could play this game and if he intended to tire her out into an embarrassing confession he had another thing coming, even if she had the feeling she was going to regret trying to out-tire him when she found herself unable to move and covered in marks and bruises for the rest of the week.

There were a pair of fingers now lifting her chin up to him and soon Hakuno was finding her lips pressed against the other’s in a kiss that was soft yet deep, which surprised her more than it should.

Hakuno knew that the man could be a complete bastard to everyone else the majority of the time, but when she found him like this he _almost_ seemed like someone else entirely. Without his usual rude smirk he looked younger, more open, and not for the first time she wondered what kind of miracle did she accomplish to put him in such indulgent moods.

A smirk slowly curled his lips again when they parted.

“Well, Hakuno? Tongue-tied?” And despite the playful tone, despite the cruel quirk of the lips, there was something -dare she say it- impossibly tender in his touch.

Hakuno hardly knew what to call this just now. She didn’t know, she didn’t want to ask. She thought that there was something implicit in the way he held her and brushed the knuckles of his other hand against her cheeks, but it was another thought that she had the impression it was too conceitful of her to have, so she stored the thought back to the deeper crevices of her mind from where it came from, even if it was ever lingering.

As it already seemed, it ended up being a long day.


End file.
